Organizations and individuals that operate and/or manage computing systems may implement various security measures to prevent unauthorized individuals, devices, and processes from accessing secured data stored on the systems, gaining control of processes executing on the systems, introducing new (e.g., malicious) processes to the systems, and/or gaining access for other purposes. Traditionally, a user may provide one or more credentials to gain access to a system. Such credentials may include a username, password, and/or personal identification number (PIN). By comparing the supplied credentials with previously established credentials for the user, a determination may be made whether to permit or deny the requested access. In some instances, tokens such as cryptographic keys may be employed to authenticate an individual and/or verify that an individual or process is authorized to access a system. Cryptographic keys may also be employed to secure communications over a network.